


Unless

by wreathed



Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: From the not-prompt: I feel like it could be fun to explore James's reaction to that telling-off moment in episode 4 [of series 7 of Taskmaster]...!





	Unless

“I don’t know where that came from,” but that’s a lie: he’d _wanted_ to goad, to find out what would happen, primarily – he had thought – because it might be funny. 

He hadn’t expected to be so acutely affected, rapidly becoming less aware of how to hold his head for the camera and simply unthinkingly falling into it as he crams his eyes shut, Greg looming close, his hand on James’s sweaty neck, as he says _very sorry_ , eyes on his own shoes, heat pooling and knotting in his stomach as the studio lights momentarily seeming very far away.

And now he’s left over here, quivering bowstring-tight, watching Greg’s theatrical throw and waiting until they stop filming (Greg glances across at him, once, and he has to dry-click swallow, he has to _not blush_ ) and they can all go home and he can turn the lights off and get himself off with brutal efficiency, ashamed of the un-thought-through provocation, ashamed of the shame, and then vow to never ever think about this again.

Greg looks back at him again, eyes flicking down his body, and _smirks_.

Unless.


End file.
